Dark Unfolding
by Battle On
Summary: This was her chance, to keep the promise made so long ago. Through him she could live and learn. Thanks to him she would find peace.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this piece and only own the story and my own added two characters. The rest belongs to Christine Feehan, she is soooo lucky.

AN: This story will reach a point, hopefully soon, when the Carpathians themselves will be introduced. It may take a few chapters though so I wanted everyone to be forewarned. Also I wanted everyone to know that this story wouldn't have made here without my friends encouragement and help getting it posted, so I would like to offer a special thanks to Lotus_Kiss. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The long days seemed to only pass at a snail's pace. Long and dreary were not words that eased her troubled mind at all, but she felt they were the only ones that truly described the passing of them. His death had of course devastated her. It only made sense though, he completed her. Nothing about her had pushed him away. Even when she had told her darkest most hidden secrets he had promised to stand beside her. Now though, the only thing she felt was empty. She kept her promise though and that was all that mattered to her. He had made her promise she would live without him, that she would get past his death and do all the things he believed she was not only capable, but responsible, to do. She remembered how they would sit for hours watching the stars and he would murmur reassurances to her. Always looking ahead, he had obviously been born with a natural optimistic personality and it was one of the many things she had loved about him. He was her anchor to this world and that's why he made her promise, sadly though she knew she was disappointing him by existing they way she was.

A subtle noise brought her out of her musings and caused her to reevaluate her surroundings. She was in her apartment, if it could be called that, and she sensed no disturbances in the immediate area though she knew something had caught her attention and she knew she wouldn't even begin to feel safe until she had found the cause of the disturbance. Slowly she stretched her limbs and stood keeping all her senses alert. She had to grin at this thought, the use of the word all had a different meaning to her than the average human. She had been cursed, or gifted as some people might say, with an amplitude of psychic abilities, if they could all even be called that. Still though she didn't sense anything near her, but the presence was still there, at least she thought it was.

That was it! The only way she could sense something or someone without them being in the vicinity was through a telepathic connection, but that left though question of whom. He had been the last person she had connected to in that fashion and she was, without a doubt, sure he had gone on to the next life. She was also sure though that she had connected to someone, a person. To be more exact a child, years younger than she and he was troubled, in need of comfort. She instantly knew she would find him and save him from whatever caused his discomfort. She had found a short sense of meaning in this world and as she had been asked she would carry out whatever needed to be done and with that she left her apartment, simply walked out the door, with no intention of returning.

~~~*~~~

She felt as if she had been traveling for forever. She had no perception of time or at least no more than she had had before, but she knew she must press on. Each minute she came but a little closer to her target, to her goal. She also learned more about the boy as she proceeded. She learned of his name, Kayden, and that he was only the mere age of four. That had been a true surprise, shocking really, that he was alone at such an age and she did not like it one bit, so she traveled with all haste to his location. She found herself enjoying talking to him, he was very perceptive and bright for his age and he always had so many things he wanted to share with. He often told her of his mother and father, but she noticed his hesitance in doing so, so she did not pry and let him tell his story at his own pace and in return she told him as much as she could about herself. It wasn't much in all actuality, but he seemed to understand her hesitance as well.

Finally after what seemed an eternity of traveling she knew had reached the city he was in and she did not like the looks of it one bit. She knew of his desire to return to his village, he had called it, and his people and she had every intention of making sure he reached his destination. Though it upset her to think of that time in the future, after she had escorted him home, but she hid such thoughts and feelings from him and did not let it detour her from the mission, of sorts, at hand.

It was then that she felt the presence of a creature so dark and hideous that felt her 'fight or flight' instincts kick in leaning toward the latter of the two. It was then that a new instinct washed over her and she knew on this night she would reach Kayden and take him away from this place, away from the evil in this city. She never wanted evil to touch her as it had her, so she would do anything in her power to protect him.

With this new state of mind she began her search keeping to the shadows as she had so many times before. She kept this up for hours on end trying to pinpoint his location with what little he could tell her after she made him promise that he would not move. She knew he thought her new found fears of the place he been for days as she had traveled to him and before then the weeks before her was unfounded. He thought her simply afraid of the new surroundings and she let him think that way as a way to protect him, but she knew better, so she searched. It wasn't 'til the following night that she finally reached his place of hiding. She found herself staring at the alley for several minutes before she finally stepped in and approached his resting place, his temporary home as he called it. Even though it was night she could see perfectly, one of her many as for mentioned curses, though this one she begrudgingly accepted better than most others. It was then that she saw him as he sat there patiently waiting for her, he let her make the first move for in time he had learned of her unsurities that she could help him and that this was a big step for her, a beginning and an end.

As she looked down at him with his slightly curled chocolate brown hair and large blue eyes her resolution became complete and he knew.

"Everything will be okay now that you're here." Kayden expressed reassuringly holding out his hand. "I believe in you Amanda."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this piece and only own the story and my own added two characters. The rest belongs to Christine Feehan, she is soooo lucky.

AN: Sorry for the wait. This chapter was harder for me to write and I couldn't just seem to get it right. I would like to give a special thanks to Lotus Kiss whose is my best friend and now Beta. She helps me a lot with this fic and without her it wouldn't be here. Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 2

Amanda's eyes widened and a smile graced her lips, of course he had figured out her name. She had never intentionally kept her name from him, but at the same time, she realized, he had never asked for hers as she had his. His smile grew and he shook his hand ever so slightly as to put her attention back to the task at hand. Amanda reached out without any hesitation and drew Kayden up and towards her. She embraced him and as time passed her embrace became tighter. A certain relief flooded through her and she was brought down to her knees, her legs could no longer hold her. It wasn't 'til his tiny hands wiped at her face that she felt the tears on her face.

"Do not cry, you made it this far. You made it here to me and I knew you would. You'll get me home Amanda, you will." Kayden verbalized in a comforting manner. "We will need to head to the mountains, not here, but across the waters. That is where my people are, at least that is what my parents would tell me and they would never lie. I honestly don't remember much of my people, the memories of there are distant, but I'm sure that is where we must go."

Amanda noticed the slightest hint of doubt in Kayden, and instantly blamed herself for lack of encouragement on her part. She had come to rely on him instead of allowing it to be the other way around, as it should. Thanks to what he had taught her through their telepathic link she knew how to give him warmth and comfort. From now on she would be as much his anchor as he was hers. So she sucked it up, stilled her tears, and gave him the most honest smile she could. "Then across the seas we will go." And with that they were able to sleep a better sleep than either had had in a long time…

~~~*~~~

The sun would be setting soon was the first thought through her mind. Amanda could still feel Kayden in her embrace, still tightly tucked under her, protected from the sun's irritating rays and the slight chill of the fall afternoon. She knew that their shelter, a box or rather crate with several layers of blankets and the corner of the seemingly always dark alley way, kept enough sun out that Kayden wasn't in any immediate danger. He had told her that the adults of his race slept during the day due to the suns damaging rays, but that his blood was diluted and the sun's effect wasn't nearly as strong. Amanda knew that Kayden was reluctant to go into details on how that could be, but she sensed that the reluctance came from lack of knowledge not the unwillingness to share it. So she didn't press the issue, although she did store it for later thought, and encouraged Kayden to teach her other things about his race. Kayden, though, could not really tell much more. He told her that some were healers and that his parents wanted to get him back soon so that maybe he could be fixed. The word fixed had struck her as odd and was another item she stored for a later time.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes just as the last rays of the day were pulled beyond the horizon. She felt Kayden start to shift in her arms and slowly release her grip giving Kayden more room to stretch as he awoke. Amanda reached out to connect her mind with his. _Good evening little one, are you ready to leave this place for good? I know I would feel a lot safer many miles from this place, it gives off to much evil for my likening._ And without disappointment he immediately responded with warm impression of yes. Amanda then placed Kayden on the slightly cooler ground and made her way out of their shelter allowing her body to work out all of the kinks and stiffness. She gazed about the alley double checking its security before allowing Kayden to follow her.

"I suppose our first course of action would be securing a way across the waters. Unfortunately I don't have much money on me at the moment, but I do have some saved up, so we will have to stop by a bank." Kayden noticed the slight quivering in Amanda's voice and took her hand. _You won't be alone in this Amanda, I will be beside you. All you have to do is squeeze my hand if you get scared. _It was the worry in his voice that snapped Amanda out of her past and back to Kayden, back to the present. She was doing it again, relying on him way too much, forgetting his age was too easy. _Thank you. You always know just what to say. _Amanda smiled down at their linked hands and with that they walked hand in hand into the night. Walking towards a better future for both of them and knowing whatever happened they had each other.

~~~*~~~

The room bustled with noise and people, even giving the late hour, as Amanda and Kayden entered the bank. Their hands still tightly clasped together they slowly made their way to the bank teller line. While waiting Kayden took the chance to observe the people and their odd habits. The way they walked to and fro bumping into each other or just narrowly missing one another. Amanda, on the other hand, located all of the exits and quickly calculated in her head the time it would take to reach each, taking into account the amount of people and their possible actions in case of frantic behavior. Once they finally made it to a teller Amanda withdrew all of her money and closed her account, figuring she wouldn't need it anytime soon. This of course took some time and it was almost eight o'clock by the time they left. Unfortunately, this meant they would have to get passports and plane tickets tonight, but they could still supply shop. They would both need clothes and traveling bags. Other necessities would have to wait until they landed in Europe. Knowing Kayden wouldn't be able to give her more information until they left here, she figured that was their best first stop.

Together they walked in and out of the many stores the local mall had to offer and were able to acquire. Amanda allowed Kayden to pick up his five favorite outfits, allowing him the joy of four year old clothe shopping, and then selected three more practical ones in case of any outdoor excursions they may have to traverse. She then selected five outfits for herself that would work for almost any situation and then they moved on to bags. Kayden was instantly in love when his eyes fell on a spider-man book bag and Amanda didn't have the heart to say no when he asked for it. She then picked out a hiking bag large enough for all of their stuff with a little extra room for later items. After having purchased all the items she felt they needed for the night they left the mall and headed back to their tiny corner of the world only stopping for food along the way. Once there the two of them settled in and placed their new items in a safe place before turning in. They would have to rise a little earlier tomorrow that they could finally leave this place for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this piece and only own the story and my own added two characters. The rest belongs to Christine Feehan, she is soooo lucky.

AN: I was so excited that I got two reviews (sad, yes I know) that I just had to write. Before I knew it this chapter was finished. Be warned though, I expect the next one to give me some problems so it might be a while before it gets posted. I would like the thank **Lotus_Kiss** for putting up with me and getting this chapter up so quickly and also **Readalot999** and **murgatroid-98** for the reviews. I am sorry if these chapters seem kind of short, I hope to lengthen them as we move along in the story. Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 3

This time they woke about two hours before the sun would set so that they would have more time to work with. Kayden gathered what few items he deemed as his 'valuables' into his new bag and scavenged what she could of the rest, packing it into her bag before they would say goodbye to their little corner. Amanda felt a little off today though, the darker pull she had become accustomed to before she and Kayden had first connected seemed to be creeping up again. Amanda sorely wished she could just shake the feeling off and be done with it, but life for her never could be that simple. As she took a few moments to ponder why this was so she started to remember what she had dreamt the night before.

_The sun had long ago set and only two people could be found in the entire park. There was a slight breeze bringing a chill to the starry night, but none of this mattered to the two occupants of the park. The girl was giggling at a comment just made by the boy and clung tightly to his arm as they walked. The love between the two was as obvious as the full moon in the sky……a bright light sped toward them…..the ground drew closer and pain erupted through the girl's body…..her eyesight was hazy, her head pounding…..screaming could be heard…..a red lake formed around them….._

Amanda involuntarily shivered and immediately pushed it from her mind she didn't want to see it, let alone let Kayden. She glanced down at the boy as he put his last few things in place and then got up to stand by her, eagerly awaiting today's start. _Ready kiddo?_ Kayden glanced up and nodded excitedly. She knew she was relieved to leave as he was and couldn't help but smile back.

~~~*~~~

The passports had been easy enough to get, with a little help from a four year olds charm and a little memory tampering, but Amanda had kept it to a minimum only allowing it because of their press for time. Now they were sitting in a waiting area for their flight to Munich, Germany. When they had looked over the flights for tonight they had found that this one was the only one that got them close to where Kayden felt they were headed. Amanda had already started to go over what they might need to survive the journey henceforth. As the list in her mind grew an unease settled over her and allowed the darker thoughts to slowly creep back. She felt Kayden's presence become stronger in her mind and she knew he had figured her out. She shook her head and together they pushed back unwanted thoughts to be dealt with another time. Distantly she heard their seats being called and gathered their carry on to board. Take-off was an experience she would never forget. Kadyen had the biggest smile on his face and his heart thudded with excitement was the plane rose off the ground.

~~~*~~~

Amanda cursed under her breathe, she really didn't want to become accustomed to messing with people's heads. At least not in this sense, but they HAD needed some form of transportation and she HAD given the guy what was left of the money. Still it just didn't sit right with her and after four days of travel even though they had covered a lot of ground and Kayden had assured her that the Carpathian Mountain Range in Romania was their place to be. _You shouldn't feel bad Amanda. You did leave him money._ Kayden was hard pressed that they had done no wrong and after examining his memories she could see that his parents had needed blood to survive and used this process on a nightly basis. _Even though we did leave the money we still stole from that man and messing with people makes me uneasy, it could just as easily be me being messed with._

The both of them could feel the slight rift this was causing and silently agreed to drop the subject. She and Kayden also acknowledged that the constant travel was also starting to get to them, but this was something they both agreed on, they needed to get there soon. In amidst their silent travel Amanda unknowingly let her mind travel a little too far and the cry was seconds too late. _Amanda! The deer!_ She tried to swerve, to miss the animal, but it was too late.

It felt as if they had slammed into the mountain side. Although in hindsight it may have been better if they had. It took everything Amanda had not to let fear consume her and instead place all thoughts on protecting Kayden from cars engine that she feared all too soon may be in their front seat. She pulled as much of him as she could to her and placed as much of herself slightly in front to take the blow. With that she knew that the split second was finally passing.

~~~*~~~

In the distance a clearing could be seen. Now, without a vehicle, the journey would only take longer on their already weary bodies. Amanda hadn't even been able to sleep during the day, and the day before hadn't been much better. She was too afraid of what might be able to get to them without any protection. Their food supply was becoming very low and she wasn't familiar enough with area to know what they could eat and what they couldn't. She had sustained sever bruising and was pretty sure that a few ribs had been broken. What kept her going was Kayden he had only sustained slight bruising and some scraps, but was otherwise fine, at least physically. He had been the one to encourage to get them out of the wrecked vehicle and to gather their items so that they could press on.

Amanda stepped out into the clearing first with, Kayden a few steps behind her. He was humming an unfamiliar tune and had a slight bounce in his step trying to keep himself occupied while they walked. It was then that she sensed they weren't alone. Relief flooded through her first, then fear. Just because there was someone else didn't mean they were safe and until she could guarantee Kayden's safety she could not rest. Her emotion wasn't totally unfounded when she started to feel more people and not before long she could see them as well. Here she would make her stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this piece and only own the story and my own added two characters. The rest belongs to Christine Feehan, she is soooo lucky.

AN: Here is the next chapter. I hadn't planned on posting it this soon, but as soon as I sat down in front of my laptop the words started flowing. I don't know for how long I'll be able to update like this so I won't make any promises. Of course I extend a special thanks to **Lotus_Kiss**, for without her this story wouldn't be here. I would also like to thank **Lady Katanya** for the great review. I would also like to thank all my readers just for taking interest in my story. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 4

It became quite clear that the two of them had inadvertently attracted way more attention than ever intended. Amanda could sense a minimum of eight people, if that's what they could be considered even with their odd brain patterns, and only two were female. Though Amanda knew that not even the females were to be trifled with. She soon started to feel a sense of regret for agreeing to bring Kayden to such dangerous place on such short notice. She should have planned better for there was not much she could do, even if she hadn't been in her current condition. She felt Kayden's need to protect her, a primal instinct bored into him. A compulsion of sorts that even so young he couldn't resist. _They communicate to one another. I think our connection confuses them more than our condition. I wonder which they will act on._ Kayden didn't completely respond and when Amanda reached down their line of connection to see what was the matter she then felt his conflict. She knew then that these were the people whom they were searching for.

Amanda felt the relief starting to return. _Go to them, if they are what you seek they should recognize you and take you in. They are your people and you are theirs._ Amanda put as little feeling into the statement as possible, another thing she hadn't prepared for. She should have anticipated his leaving her eventually, but part of her was still in shock that they had even made it. A feat in itself. Her slight withdrawal from him put Kayden on edge, he had felt her merge further with him. He felt it. She knew he wanted nothing more than to run to the people that felt so familiar to him, but he also knew she was in dire need of medical attention and he believed that he was the only way she would be able to get it. So for the first time since he had met Amanda he defied her and as he walked forward, he made sure not to give her enough time to react.

"My name is Kayden and I am four years old. Beside me is Amanda, she has been taking care of me. We were in a car crash and Amanda was hurt. Can you help us?" Kayden used his stature and voice to his advantage, playing into his childlike figure. He noticed that the strangers started to take in more than their mere presence and looked over their physical features.

"Please forgive us young Kayden we meant no disrespect. In fact our group is only one among many that has gone in search of the two of you. Your wreck was discovered earlier this night and we feared you were lost in these woods. My name is Mikhail and it is a pleasure to meet you and your friend. Allow us to take the two of you to our homes so that we can fix you up. Gregori here," Mikhail indicated to the scarier man slightly in front of him, " Is an amazing healer and would be more than happy to do so."

The scary one, and deemed healer, seemed to disagree with this, not that they all weren't scary in their own way, but this one especially so. Thus ensued another intense mental argument, until another of the males stepped forward and took particular interest in Amanda. Too much interest for either Amanda's or Kayden's likes. His gaze seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know how. Amanda's breathing labored excruciatingly and her mind raced trying to figure out what his gaze meant to her. Her body screamed for oxygen that she couldn't give, it was as if she was trapped…

_A child wandered down a long hall, her body trembled a little more with each step. She knew wasn't supposed to be in this part of the manor….something didn't feel right here….her hand reached for a door knob….the room was relatively small and had a horrible coppery smell….a pair of eyes caught hers and no matter how scary they were supposed to seem she knew that to her they could do no harm, the eyes were only trying to ward her away….she reached out and her wrist was roughly grabbed….her body was pressed up against that of another's….she felt safe_…

Amanda snapped back to reality, but she must have fallen to the ground for Kayden's face could be seen above hers and the strangers/others faces could be seen as they had moved closer making a small circle around them. She realized then that Kayden was screaming at her both physically and mentally and had tears running down his face. She decided that physically speaking might get the others to back away faster and give her more breathing space, rather than just connecting to Kayden.

"It's ok kiddo, I'm sorry for the scare" she verbalized as she reached up to try and wipe away his tears.

Kayden grabbed her hand away from his face and held it to him and even though she knew she should feel bad for scaring him so, Amanda realized that his actions brought more relief to her life than she had felt in the longest time. She knew he was trying to tell her something and that she should be paying attention, but the demands her body was giving could no longer be ignored and the darkness crept back and consumed her.

~~~*~~~

Even though he was scared, Kayden knew that rest for Amanda was the best and that she had protected him so now it was time to return the favor. He was determined not to let the others take advantage of their situation.

"Young one," the voice was intentionally spoken soft and soothing "your friend will need to be taken care of soon. Will you allow us to make her better for you?"

Kayden didn't want to go with the others as much as before and he wanted to believe them even less, but they really didn't have that many options. He could only nod and watch as the scary man, the healer named Gregori, walked over and lightly picked Amanda up. He could see that the man did not object to helping her anymore and almost had a look of pity on his face. He felt arms wrap slowly around him and one of the females, who introduced herself as Desari. He found that he couldn't complain and let her carry him, but he felt as the male near her tried to mess with his mind and allowed him to think he had succeeded before they took to the sky. He supposed that he wasn't to know that they were different in this way and that was what they had tried to change in his head. It was some minutes before they landed again and Desari asked if he would rather walk into the house they were now standing in front of. He noticed that now instead of eight people there were four, the others having disappeared. He wiggled around a bit to make it known he wanted down and raced to catch up to the one who still held Amanda in his arms.

The healer led the way to a bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed before taking one last glance at his patient and went completely still at her side. There was a slight hum of song going on in the room and continued this way for several hours. It was all pretty boring to him until the healer made movement again, and the male, Mikhail offered him his wrist only to have the healer sink his mouth over the offered wrist. A faint copper scent was Kayden's only indication the healer was taking blood. Kayden felt the slight hunger that had come and gone ever since he could remember and purely acted on instinct in his next actions. Before his fogged mind even could comprehend what had happened he found himself standing right beside the two, his hand reaching out to bring the source of the smell closer to him. The others didn't quite seem to know how to react, but the healer did release and when he touched Mikhail's hand it was not pulled away. As his brain slowly caught up he knew he wouldn't need much more than a taste, it was just that his diluted blood demanded that his body act in the way of his people. Before he could complete his task though, fear crept back full force and their stares could be felt. All he could do was freeze and pray Amanda would come to his aid soon.

~~~*~~~

Amanda felt a familiar stirring in her depraved mind. She wanted to stay in the darkness, it was comfortable there and somehow she knew she needed the rest, but the presence wouldn't go away. It was too familiar. She knew who it was and could feel their fear. She mentally sighed and started the process of waking up, Kayden was in trouble and she was going to the rescue. It felt like forever, but she could feel herself reaching the surface. She instantly regretted it her body was still a little sore, but it was her sleep deprived mind that screamed loudest. Never the less she forced her eyes open and her body up off what she figured to be a bed. Moving only on autopilot she found her way to Kayden's location, ignoring the pushes at her mind and raised voices, until she could wrap herself around him in a protective stance. _I'm here Kayden do not fear. Please, explain what is going on so that I can understand._ His response was quite and took a moment for her brain to decipher. _I tried to take his blood Amanda and they won't understand. I'm not completely like them and my parents were supposed to explain. Now they'll be mad at me and won't like me._ Amanda could hear the tears in his voices and started to reassure him by murmuring sweet nothings. Taking a deep breath she turned to face the others who had been waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry if his actions may have offended you. In a way it's sort of the reason we have traveled here. Please, do not be quick to judge him as he is only a child and was responding to what he had been taught by his parents." Amanda pleaded. Gathering up all she had left she waited for a response.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this piece and only own the story and my own added two characters. The rest belongs to Christine Feehan, she is soooo lucky.

AN: Hey, sorry for the wait, but it is finally here! As always, a special thanks goes to **Lotus_Kiss **and to everyone who reads this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The wait seemed an eternity, though in actuality only a second or two had passed. Amanda's mind was still fogged and as hard as she tried she couldn't completely make herself wake. Her eyelids would droop and her neck was starting to become sore from trying to hold up her own head. Thus posed the problem of leaving them open to attack should the situation turn for the worse. This was something that Amanda hated to feel, vulnerability had taken advantage of her several times in the past and she wasn't about to let it happen again. She did her best to keep her breathing even and concentrated on eventually working Kayden and herself closer to an exit. She could honestly say she didn't know what to expect from them, especially with the shocked looks on their faces. In some part of her mind it puzzled her, according to what Kayden had seen and been told, this should be a normal occurrence for their people, but the looks they had now wasn't very reassuring of their situation in any way.

"You must forgive us for being shocked, while we knew there was something different about the two of you, this knowledge it seems was beyond our imagination. Be rest assured though we are not offended by the young one's natural need to seek out sustenance." Came an angelic voice from across the room. She then smiled at Kayden and held out her hand while giving reassuring glances at Amanda. Amanda knew she would be able to her any compulsion in the females voice had she used it and her weakened body begged for her to spend as little time awake as possible. "My name is Desari and I carried Kayden here from the clearing while you were out. He has a very brave heart and hasn't left your side the whole time."

It was Kayden's slight shift in her arms that caused her to let go. _She is real nice Amanda and I think we can trust them. If they had wanted to hurt us they had plenty of chances and somehow they even made you better._ Amanda smiled down at him and nodded, enjoying the return of childlike innocence in his voice. With her permission Kayden ran to Desari's safe arms and she gently lifted him up and excited the room to another part of the house. The male that had been by her side the whole time went to exit as well, but hesitated at the door before finally going through. That was when her exhausted body finally gave out and if not for a pair of arms that wrapped around her she would have surely gone face first into the floor.

"Perhaps you should lie down now, your body has not completely recovered yet." Came a strong voice from behind her and before she could argue, although she wasn't really sure she wanted to or not, she found she had already been lain back down on the bed. She blinked a few times and then allowed herself some time to take in her surroundings. There were two females left, who hadn't been at the clearing, and two males whom she remembered as Mikhail and Gregori. She smiled and relaxed back into the bed, for as much as she didn't want it to be, there was something safe about this place. Though the longer she lay there the more restless her mind became and not after long she found that she was very annoyed and that the others still hadn't left her.

"Am I really that interesting?" Amanda asked trying to strike up a conversation as she continued to try to keep an optimistic look on her face. Truth be told though she was more desperate for Kayden now more than ever before. With each step Desari had taken, putting space in between him and her, she had felt the darkness creep ever more slowly back into her mind and back into her life. She wanted to reach out to him, but refused to allow it thinking she had become too dependent on his presence on her life. She decided that even though she could not rest her mind was still to weary to fight this hard against it. "He has become so very important to me and I need you all to promise me that he will grow up happy and become a strong male whether he is actually of your species or not. I have seen his mind many times and know that something is at fault there, but I also know he belongs here and you will know how to help him." The confession went forth from her lips unexpectedly, but still a part of her felt better knowing she had said it.

"And you do not?" A male voice questioned from the doorway. "Belong here I mean? If this is so, where is it that you do belong?"

His question started to frustrate her before she looked up and saw who it was. Something about his gaze seemed important to her, as if it held a piece of her. One she was in dire need of having returned to her. She had no choice, she would tell him the truth, hoping he would understand.

I belong with him. A deep sense of dread filled her after this thought passed. Her heart ached and loneliness swept through her. She missed his presence and the life he brought to her. She didn't belong here without him.

"Do you truly believe that or is it just what you like to think?" His question enraged her and before she knew it she had pushed him up against the door jam, intensely glaring, ready to strike should he make such a comment again.

"What would you know of it? What right do you have to question whether or not I believe it or not? You don't know me and you certainly don't have a right to…How did you know what I was thinking?" Instantly the rage turned into gut churning fear. "I know I didn't say that out loud, I know I didn't." Her body trembled as she started to step away from him. It wasn't until Amanda looked back up at him that she froze completely, her body refusing to move. She knew him, knew those eyes and that face.

_A child snuck down a staircase and opened the door at the bottom….She got down the hallway, on the other side as, as quickly as possible….Her heart leapt when she saw him and, as she had for the past two weeks, she ran to his embrace….He was talking to her softly and as sad as it made her she decided that now was the time….The chains were cover in an icky substance and he become very agitated when she went to touch it….It was becoming harder to undo the locks, but she kept on, she was determined…._

Amanda's world spun a little as she came back to reality, but as she swayed, and started to fall to the ground, something she seemed to be making a habit of, she felt gentle arms pick her up and start to walk out the doorway. She wanted to protest and demand to be taken back to the others, but she was too tired to protest at this point and much to her surprise she found that she liked, or at least wasn't uncomfortable with, being held. It was only when she made some sort of contact with this person that she had those flashbacks. She heard a faint murmur of arguing in the background as she was carried out of the house and she could only assume that the others didn't quite agree with this particular course of action the male had that was carrying her.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked with as much strength and courage as she could muster. She remembered she was supposed angry at him for what he had said early, but decided on taking things one step at a time. She heard him chuckle and felt the sudden urge to kick him which only led to outright laughter.

"You are very tired and I will answer any question you may have the next time you wake. For now I will take you to my home and you will rest. You will not worry about anything until you have slept long enough for your body to heal. The youngster you brought with you will be well taken care of until then." His voice, though still soft and unthreatening, held a certain amount of authority to it and a hidden compulsion to do as he ordered. To which she was compelled to completely ignore. "Now, now runt…" To which had barely escaped his lips before she had managed to find a way to pound at his chest. He was left no choice, but to slip into her mind and truly make her follow the order he had issued moments before. He sighed, just what was he going to do with her he thought as her body went limp in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this piece and only own the story and my own added two characters. The rest belongs to Christine Feehan, she is soooo lucky.

AN: Here it is! I hope this chapter answers some of the questions present in this fanfic. Thank You goes to all my readers who put up with my untimely updates and my Beta **Lotus_Kiss.** Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 6

Amanda started to sense things around her and the more conscious she became the broader an area she was able to search until she knew of three things for certain. First and foremost she was in a strange room, yet again, another bedroom to be exact. The second was that she wasn't alone, although that was quickly scrubbed from her list of immediate worries for when Amanda finally opened her eyes she had but to glance down and discover that it was only Kayden snuggled up to her. And the third was that she had slept the day away, or with her luck, Amanda scoffed, several days, but nevertheless what little light that seeped into the room, from behind a heavily curtained window, was slowly fading away. Amanda retreated into her mind and followed the familiar pathway that connected Kayden and herself. She was continually amazed by how much his mind took in and processed even in sleep and she took note of how he was instinctively learning the placement of the sun. Today it seemed he may wake about thirty minutes late if he didn't speed up his internal clock a little. Amanda rolled on to her side and tousled Kayden's hair before closing her eyes again and allowing the peace and calm, the room seemed to give off, to comfort her. She had to stifle a yawn as the urge to sleep came over her; she hadn't realized just how stressful and tiring the last few weeks had been and although it was against her nature to simply lie there without knowing her surroundings, Amanda just couldn't shake the weariness that seeped through her muscles and organs, including her brain it seemed, so she contented herself with just that, laying there.

Sometime later she was roused from her musings when she sensed movement approaching the main door to the room, the one she had earlier assumed led to a hallway or opening of the new house. A few moments later, as if on cue, a knock resonated from that very door and Desari announced their entrance before turning the knob and opening the door. When the male entered behind her she felt a slight twinge of annoyance well up at the sight of him and she remembered her urge to kick him the night before. He of course started to smile before Desari lightly punched him in the chest. He put on a shocked face and mouthed 'What did I do?' before they both turned to face Amanda who couldn't help it and was giggling at the two of them. She turned over again to sit up and then gently shook Kayden's shoulders, while mentally alerting him of their guest's presence. Kayden groaned and pushed her hands away before trying to settle back into a comfortable spot. Amanda was left with a faint impression of '5 more minutes' in her mind before his breathing evened out again. She sighed, but figured it was for the best seeing as he had gotten less rest than she in the past two or three days.

Amanda then turned back to their apparent hosts and started to study them a little more closely. Desari was extremely beautiful, but it was the male her eyes followed more closely. There was something about him she just couldn't put her finger on and it was really starting to annoy her at how much it was nagging at her. She put her head down in frustration and covered her face with her hands to concentrate. If she could just remember…

_The child cried, tears cascaded down her face like waterfalls….She was in pain and the man wouldn't go away….She heard yelling, he was mad at her, but she couldn't remember what she had done….He was gone, but the tears kept falling…._

Amanda gasped for air…

_The first lock was open and she almost had the other undone….She wanted to cry, but put on the bravest face she had….He hugged her close and she heard him mumble something….She was left all alone in the dark, desolate room…._

There were arms wrapped around her and voices floating through the air, but she couldn't make anything out…

_She liked it when she was down here, the smell wasn't so bad and she always felt so safe….Sometimes he would talk to her and she loved the sound of his voice….He had told her his name and she loved the sound of it, she wanted to say it too….Julian…. _

Amanda was sobbing uncontrollably, she was feeling vulnerable again and so alone. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that place, that person or him. Julian had always been so important to her that was why she had made sure he had gotten away. She didn't like it that he had been suffering down in that room and as much she had wanted him to stay she had known that she couldn't be that selfish. This only made her cry harder, what child of eight knew that much about being selfish. She felt a calming presence take place in her mind and for a moment worried it might be Kayden, whom she really didn't want to be witnessing this, but after attempting to follow the calming influence and take in more evenly spaced breaths, she realized that it was Julian and a sort of relief flooded through her. She could hear all in her surroundings again and sensed that only the two of them occupied the room. Amanda raised her eyes and saw that he hadn't left his spot from beside the door though it was closed now and she assumed either he or Desari had done it when Kayden had been taken from the room. She met his gaze and was instantly ashamed at herself for all that she had allowed herself to forget.

"Do not feel bad little one it was probably best you did not remember, look at all the pain it causes you now." Julian's voice was even and tranquil as he spoke though Amanda wasn't sure how much liked being called 'little one'. He gracefully advanced towards the bed, and after a quick nodding consent from her, he sat down on the corner opposite of her. Amanda quickly wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks attempting to erase the evidence of her moment of weakness from her face knowing though that her eyes were red and puffy and she was still shaking slightly. "After I met Desari I started to worry about you, I know that must sound wrong, but you have to understand that it was only because I couldn't feel anything before Desari to worry about you. You see the males of our species start to lose the ability to feel emotions and see colors at the age of 200 yrs. That is unless we find our lifemates, if we don't find her we are left with two choices, to either greet the dawn or become vampire."

Amanda wanted to feel shocked or confused at the information, but she feared that there wasn't much in this world that could make her feel that way anymore. Instead she allowed herself a few minutes to digest the information. "When you say lifemate, is that kind of like a soul mate to humans?" Julian seemed to consider this very carefully before answering. "In a way yes, in the sense that you believe they are the only one for you, but being lifemates goes deeper than that. For us, the males I mean, our lifemates are our other halves and they were made just for us. They are the light to our darkness and save us from the beast that taunts us with every passing moment we continue on."

"I understand Julian, I do. When I helped you get free I didn't expect anything back, you had already given me peace in my living hell He called home. That was more than I could have ever asked for." She had felt the subtle guilt he was giving off when he tried to explain himself and she wanted to wipe that away. "Right now though I would really like it if we changed subjects for a while." Amanda said a bit reluctantly. "I would really like to get to know Desari a little better and thank her for taking care of you. As scary as you wanted me to think you were back then I could tell you were lonely and in pain. Now you may even look like a cuddly teddy bear."

Julian bared his teeth in an attempt to be scary and then joined her in laughter. For the first time in, well a long time Amanda supposed, she was able to truly laugh and feel the happiness that was brought along with it. Maybe now everything would fall into she jokingly thought. "You must never forget I am extremely powerful and scary and I ought to be feared by all." Julian stated in an attempt at seriousness. "Come, it would probably do you some good to get out of bed and stretch your muscles a bit. Plus there are many of us who would like to be properly introduced to girl that brought not only one of our precious children home, but also has provided our people with hope."

Amanda wasn't sure she liked the tone in his voice at the mention of hope for his people. It was almost as if he was implying something that only they could understand and she had a feeling it had something to do with her. Not to mention that she had no indication of just how many people there might be. She shuddered, this was going to be a long night the least she could do was find Kayden so that she wouldn't have to face it alone.

"You have nothing to fear about this night." Julian announced with utter confidence while maneuvering around the bed to offer her a hand." Any question you may have will be answered tonight and there is no safer place than here. Nothing will ever be forced upon you here and if it becomes too much you I will know fore I will not leave your side this night I promise.

What was the worst that could happen, Amanda wondered before taking his hand and was gently led from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this piece and only own the story and my own added two characters. The rest belongs to Christine Feehan, she is soooo lucky.

AN: OMG! I am soooo sorry for the delay between chapters. First, I recently started my first semester of college. Yippee! (I think?) Second, I kind of had my first experience of writers block with this chapter…like I told my Beta this was an awkward chapter to write, but I felt it was needed in the story. I will be working on the next chapter this week and with any luck it will be up in the next week or so. So tell me what you think and as always…Enjoy!

Chapter 7

In the two weeks that had passed Amanda had finally gotten over the embarrassment of crying in front of Julian that night and had become more comfortable with her surroundings and its people. That night Julian had led her out of the room and into the hall where Desari was waiting with a knowing smile. Desari then pulled her close for a quick hug and Amanda felt grateful for the warm gesture. It shocked her to see Desari so…understanding of the situation, especially when Julian had started explaining to her the finer workings of his people and their culture. Anyway, after the hug, with Julian on one side and Desari on the other, she was lead into what she assumed from the size and location to be the living room where she saw many new and familiar faces. She had thankfully been blessed with a good memory for the number of people would have been overwhelming if she hadn't. She remembered Raven, Mikhail, Savannah, Gregori, and the other four familiar faces from the meadow. They had been introduced first as Lucian and his lifemate Jaxon, Gabriel, who is Lucian's identical twin and whose lifemate is Francesca, and Darius who is lifemate to Tempest. An interesting fact in which she also learned that night was that Lucian, Gabriel, Gergori, and Darius are brothers, although there are quite a few years in between them.

Others whom she had been introduced to that night included all of the visiting De La Cruz brothers and their lifemates, the only missing brother was Zacarias who was back on their ranch in South America. While being the oldest brother he had yet to find his lifemate, news that saddened greatly having recently learned the fate of those who did not find their lifemates. She also met the brothers Vikirnoff and Nicolae and their respecting lifemates Natalya and Destiny. She was introduced to the rest of the Dark Troubadors which included Barack and Syndil, and Dayan and Corrine. Last, but not least, she had met Falcon and Sara and had made the promise to when, and if Julian would ever let her out of the house, if only she had known Amanda sighed, she had promised to visit their home and meet their children.

Kayden had been her constant companion in the two longest weeks she felt she had ever had to endure. Or at least the longest two week she had had to recently endure. As the sun's last light receded behind the mountain's side, Amanda made to move out of bed so that she could shower and dress for her first day…err…night of freedom. Of course before any of this could be put into action Julian barged into the room closely followed by Desari and Kayden. Desari was smiling which made it safe to say that when she looked over to Julian there wasn't a smile to be seen. Amanda had grown to know Desari enough that she knew this must be a meeting of official release. So she settled back into the bed and waited for Julian to make the first move and after a few minutes of complete silence she wasn't disappointed.

"I know I promised last week that if you stayed in bed another week to recover then you could get up and out, but I just want to make sure your okay. Would you mind so much if Gregori stopped by for one more once over before you do too much?" Julian asked in his usual direct manner.

Amanda couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Julian had put a lot of time into her care, and was why even though an extra week of bed rest may have just about killed her, she couldn't resist anything he had asked of her. This would be no different.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

~~~*~~~

Amanda couldn't help but feel slightly smug, she had of course passed with flying colors and had both Gregori's and Julian's permission to get out of bed. After showering and dressing Amanda met with Kayden in the dining room for what would normally be dinner, but instead was first meal for them. Afterwards, she had asked for an escort to meet with Mikhail about her proposition of doing some work. Julian had offered to take her, but Amanda politely declined and told him to spend this night with Desari, Amanda would take Kayden with her, and if it would not be imposing, stay with Mikhail and Raven or another couple. Julian was reluctant with the plan at first, but gave in under the condition that he would be updated of everything she did that evening and of where Kayden and she ended up staying for the night.

Darius was the one to show up to be their escort. As they started the journey, on foot, he explained how there were paths that were interconnected in between all of the Carpathian houses. All in all, the trip took about ten minutes to get from the one house to the other. The particular paths taken were simple enough to remember, but when brought up in conversation Darius assured Amanda and Kayden that they wouldn't ever have to worry about getting lost, for there would always be someone to escort them.

"You're seriously trying to tell me that should we stay here for years even, that one of you will take that time out of your lives to escort us to where ever we may need to go? Don't tell me Julian's gotten to all of you this quickly." Amanda chuckled.

"I see not everything has been explained to you in whole then." Darius stated with a very grave look on his face. He then went on to explain to the both of them the attacks that are made on the Carpathian by their counterparts the vampires and the desperate need to protect the women and children of not only their own race, but also the humans who were also under their care and protection.

"I get that, I really do, but this is your people's home base of sorts. Wouldn't this be the one place you all could be at peace?" Amanda inquired.

"Maybe, many years ago, this may have been so, but as of recent this is no longer truth. Even here, no especially here, we must be especially on guard." Darius concluded as the Prince's home came into view.

Amanda paused and looked closer at the house to see Mikhail and Raven patiently awaiting their arrival. She thanked Darius for the escort and that talk that had come with it and ran to catch up with Kayden who was already in Raven's warm embrace. Before entering the house she looked back and noticed Darius had completely disappeared. As Amanda turned around thought for a second just how much she really may enjoy her stay here. However long that may be.

~~~*~~~

Mikhail ushered the two of them into the living room as Raven went to the kitchen for some beverages. Amanda couldn't help but notice the sense of regality in the room. It was simple enough, but maybe Amanda thought, maybe it was in the way the room had been arranged. There were noticeable antiques in the room, but everything had been perfectly laid out. Although, Mikhail and Raven had had a while to get everything just right, Amanda assumed. _What do you think of this house?_ Kayden's voice abruptly questioned. _I love it. I do not remember ever staying in ones as nice as these. _He continued obviously enthused by his surroundings.

_Guess you really have found home eh buddy? I think you are going to really love it._ Amanda passed on as cheerfully as she could. _Are you going to leave me Amanda? _Fear encompassed his though as he passed it on to her. _Not anytime soon buddy. I promise you that._ Amanda assured Kayden while sitting down on the loveseat and pulling him in for a hug.

It was then that she felt the stares and glanced up to see their hosts glancing at them worriedly. Amanda gave them a reassuring smile and pulled back so that Kayden could climb up on her lap.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, but there are a few things I would like to discuss." Amanda paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "First, while I love Julian and Desari very much and I know they would never complain, I would very much appreciate it if there was some place Kayden and I could stay that wouldn't put us as such an imposition on others. Secondly," Amanda continued quickly not wanting to be interrupted. "I was wondering if there was any occupation I could take up as to repay you for all of the help you have given us. I know you are going to want to refuse, but I have learned the hard way nothing comes for free and it would put me more at ease if I felt I had done something for it."

"We can understand your need to help out and while we want you to know there is nothing we would require of you seeing as this is a concern of yours we would be more than happy to help accommodate you. Raven was pointing out just the other day that my library could use some organization. Would something of this nature suffice? And as for the living situation, while I could only imagine Julian and Desari would be very sad to see you leave there is currently a house that has not been occupied in many months. It belongs to my family, but I would think that the size would fit the two of you very nicely." Mikhail concluded while Raven set down glasses of water for Amanda and Kayden. "The location is close to several other lifemates homes and while some other finer details would have to be worked out amongst the males for your safety of course, if you would have it it's yours."

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes from the generosity of these people. Kayden looked up at her and smiled reassuringly with his glass of water in hand and without a moment's hesitation had made way for Raven to sit with Amanda as the tears flowed more freely. She agreed wholeheartedly to any conditions that they may. For now Amanda was safe, a concept she had never really considered before. She only wondered how long it would last.


End file.
